The sweet temptation
by MaraJade3107
Summary: Nach dem Feierabend trifft sich das NCIS-Team in einer Bar. Es wird ein feucht-fröhlicher Abend mit besonderen Nebenwirkungen für Kate und Gibbs... Gewidmet Xulp und Inowla; Danke dass ihr mich immer zum Lachen bringt!


Der Abend danach, Gibb's Wohnung, 11:40 Uhr

Stöhnend drehte sich Kate von der einen auf die andere Seite. Sie war noch nicht ganz wach, begann aber schon heftig zu blinzeln.

„Mein Gott, ich fühle mich so was von erledigt", dachte sie und richtete sich langsam auf.  
Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht und erstarrte dann, als sie eine Berührung spürte.

Verwirrt liess sie ihren Blick an sich hinunter gleiten und sah, dass sich ein nacktes, warmes Bein gegen das ihrige drückte. Sie drehte den Kopf blitzartig einen Ruck weiter und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe einen Schrei. Neben ihr lag ein Mann, auf dem Rücken liegend. Er hatte graumelierte, kurze Haare, und ein markantes Kinn. Kate durchfuhr ein Schauer, ohne Zweifel war er ein sehr attraktiver Mann. Eine Sekunde später bemerkte Kate, dass es nicht irgendein Mann war.  
„Gibbs! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", murmelte sie halblaut und weckte ihren Boss aus seinem tiefen Schlaf auf. Er drehte sich und legte seine Hand auf ihr Bein. Dann erst öffnete er langsam seine Augen: „ Kate? Was zum Teufel hast du in meinem Bett zu suchen?", fuhr er sie verwirrt an.

„ Und was in aller Welt sucht deine Hand auf meinem Schenkel?", entgegnete sie und deutete auf seine Hand. Peinlich berührt zog er sie weg und richtete sich ebenfalls auf. Er fasste sich an den Kopf und fluchte erst einmal eine Runde.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als würde er nächstens explodieren. Und von meinem Magen will ich erst gar nicht sprechen….geht es dir auch so?". Kate warf ihm einen unsicheren Blick zu und nickte: „ Ich fürchte ja. Erinnerst du dich an den gestrigen Abend, Gibbs?", fragte sie verlegen. „ Hm, ich kann mich noch erinnern dass wir mit Abby und Dinozzo in die Bar rein gegangen sind. Und ich weiss noch wie wir mit Bier angefangen haben und schliesslich zu Caipirinhias gewechselt haben." Kate nickte, sie konnte den Alkohol noch immer schmecken. „ Und wie geht's dann weiter? Hast du eine Ahnung wie wir nachhause gekommen sind. Oder, wie ich…ähm wir beide... zusammen im Bett gelandet sind?". Kate verfluchte sich innerlich selber. Diese Frage war sehr, sehr schlecht formuliert.

Gibbs runzelte die Stirne, er hatte gestern eindeutig zu viel getrunken. Es bereitete ihm grosse Mühe den gestrigen Abend zu rekonstruieren. Da waren lauter Bruchstücke aus Bildern, Wortfetzen und Berührungen. Gibbs forschte weiter in seinem Gedächtnis. Er sah Kate an, konzentriere sich auf ihre braunen Augen und liess seinen Blick dann weiter zu ihren vollen Lippen gleiten. In diesem Augenblick, viel es ihm schlagartig wieder ein.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern wie sie beiden nachhause gekommen waren, noch nicht. Aber er wusste nun wie sie beiden im selben Bett gelandet waren. „ Kate, ich glaube wir müssen reden", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. Kate sah in seine stahlblauen Augen und

schluckte.

Auch ihre Erinnerungen kehrten sofort zurück.

Der Abend zuvor, NCSI Hauptgebäude 19:00 Uhr

Draussen ging die Sonne langsam unter und auch der Tag im N.C. I.S-Gebäude war so gut wie zu ende. Die meisten Mitarbeiter waren schon in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend gegangen. Und die letzten die noch vor den PCs sassen brachen auch gerade auf. So auch Dinozzo, Kate und Gibbs.

„Also dann. Ein schönes Wochenende Dinozzo und lass es nicht zu laut krachen.", sagte Kate und lief an ihrem jungen, attraktiven Arbeitskollegen vorbei.

„ Hey Kate. Was machst du heute Abend noch so?", entgegnete dieser und lächelte Sie an.

„ Ganz bestimmt nicht dasselbe wie du!", gab sie zurück und hielt nicht an.  
Tony Dinozzo stand auf und lief ihr nach. „ Hey Kate, hast du Lust auf einen Drink? Wir könnten noch bei der Cristall- Bar vorbeischauen?".

Kate drehte sich um und warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu: „ Nur wir zwei?".

Dinozzo wollte gerade bejahen, als er sah, dass sie sich wieder dem gehen zuwandte.

Da tauchte plötzlich Gibbs auf und Dinozzo änderte seine Taktik: „ Gibbs würde sicher auch auf ein Feierabend-Bier mitkommen, oder nicht?". Er klopfte seinem Boss freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und zog seine Hände schnell wieder zurück als er von diesem einen Bösen blick erntete.

Kate jedoch, blieb stehen und sah Gibbs erwartungsvoll an. Er hielt ihrem Blick stand und seine Mundwinkel krümmten sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben.

„Na ja vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, auch wenn sie von dir ist Dinozzo", meinte Gibbs freundlich.

„ Ich habe nur gute Ideen!", sagte er von sich selbst überzeugt.

Gibbs ging wortlos an ihm vorbei und folgte Kate in den Fahrstuhl.  
Dinozzo schloss sich ihm an und wollte die Kabine betreten, doch Gibbs versperrte ihm den Weg. Dinozzo setzte zu einer Frage an, sein Boss unterbrach ihn: „ Hey, wenn unser Team schon zu einem gemütlichen After-Work-Abend aufbricht, sollten auch alle Mitglieder dabei sein. Abby und Duck treiben sich noch im Labor rum, bring sie mit. Wir sehen uns später in der „Cristall-Bar." Verwirrt sah er Gibbs an, die Tür schloss sich und Kate formte ein tonloses „ Bis später", mit ihren Lippen.

Als sich die Türen ganz geschlossen hatten, setzte sich der Fahrstuhl in Bewegung. Für kurze Zeit herrschte ein unangenehmes Schweigen bis Gibbs die Stille durchbrach. „ Kate, was ich dir noch sagen wollte…", begann er und sah auf sie hinunter. „ Ja?". „ Du hast deinen Job heute gut gemacht. Natürlich nicht nur heute. Du bist gut, wirklich gut!".

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm auf. Gibbs war kein Mann der grossen Worte. Und auch nicht des Lobes. Er brachte es meistens kaum fertig ein Danke auszusprechen und jetzt das? Kate gefiel seine plötzliche Verhaltensänderung nicht.

„ Äh, Gibbs geht's dir gut?", fragte Kate besorgt.  
Er blinzelte: „ Ja natürlich. Warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?".  
„ Na ja, es ist nur so, dass du sonst…ach, vergiss es", brach Kate ab und war froh, dass sich in diesem Moment gerade die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten.

Kate war klug genug, zu wissen, dass es besser war Gibbs nicht zu verärgern. Mit Kritik hatte er nämlich ein Problem: Er bekam sie nicht gerne und wenn doch: Wollte er sie nicht wahr haben, wurde schnell beleidigt und wütend.

Kate wollte ihn auf keinen Fall reizen, die letzten Wochen hatte sie ihn schon genug angespannt erlebt. Jede Kleinigkeit würde das Fass zum Überlaufen bringen. Obwohl er die meiste Zeit ruhig und gefasst wirkte, sie wollte nicht noch einmal erleben wie er ausrastete!

„Hey, ich bin noch nicht fertig mit meiner Rede", sagte er bestimmend und fasste sie am Arm. Kate zuckte zusammen. „Ob sie wohl Angst hat vor mir?", fragte sich Gibbs.

Er sah dass sich ihre Glieder versteiften und ihr Blick glasig wurde. Gibbs wollte sie nicht verängstigen, nein, im Gegenteil. Er wollte ihr sagen: Wie wichtig Sie für NCSI geworden war. Und dass Sie die schwierigen Fälle mit denen Sie tag täglich konfrontiert wurden souverän zu meistern wusste.

Es gab noch so vieles was er ihr sagen wollte, doch er konnte es nicht. Er fand die Worte nicht und dass obwohl er sich bei allen anderen immer meisterhaft aus zudrücken wusste.

„Nun? Was wolltest du noch sagen?", fragte Kate mit zittriger Stimme. Er hielt sie immer noch fest. Sie zwang sich ihn anzusehen, schaffte es jedoch nicht seinem Blick Stand zu halten. Seine Augen waren so unglaublich Blau und zogen sie unwillkürlich in einen Bann. Kate drohte darin zu versinken. Gleichzeitig spürte sie wie ihre Knie weich wurden und sie zu schwanken begann.

Gibbs entging die Unsicherheit nicht. Er fragte sich, warum sich Kate in seiner Nähe nur so unwohl fühlte. Er wusste, dass er oft als hart, mürrisch und stur galt.  
Das waren natürlich nicht gerade schmeichelhafte Eigenschaften, doch die Menschen, welche ihn besser kannten, wussten, dass unter seiner harten Schale ein weicher Kern lauerte.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass auch Kate dies wusste. Doch wenn er in ihre Augen sah, entdeckte er

dort etwas was ihm nicht gefiel: Er sah Furcht und das stimmte ihn traurig. Sie sollte ihn nicht fürchten, sie sollte ihm vertrauen.

Er wollte, dass sie sich wohl fühlte in seiner Gegenwarte. Dass sie öfters lächelte. Er sah sie nämlich gern lächeln. Sie hatte ein Lächeln, das den Raum ausfüllte ihn erhellt und die Zeit anhalten liess. Ausserdem brachte Ihr Lächeln sein Herz auf angenehme Art und Weise zum Klopfen.

Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln und sagte: „ Komm mit. Wir fahren los.". Er griff nach ihrem Arm und zog eine verwunderte Kate mit sich.

Sie stiegen ins Auto und fuhren aus der N.C.I.S-Tiefgarage. Gibbs schaltete das Radio an und richtete seinen Blick auf die Strasse vor ihm.

Kate schnallte sich an und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie wusste nicht ob die Idee von Dinozzo so gut war, wie Gibbs glaubte.

Sicher, Abby, Duck, Dinzozzo, Gibbs und Kate waren ein gutes Team, sie bildeten eine perfekte Einheit. Allerdings betraf dies ihr Arbeitsverhältnis.

Kate wusste nicht, ob dies auch im Privaten Leben so sein würde.

Natürlich war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sie alle zusammen etwas essen oder trinken gingen.

Aber es war das erste Mal, dass Gibbs dabei war.

Eigentlich komisch, überlegte sich Kate. Aber Gibbs hatte es tatsächlich immer geschafft nie dabei gewesen zu sein.

Sie wusste nicht warum ihr das erst jetzt eingefallen war.  
Liegt es vielleicht daran, dass wir ihn nie gefragt haben? Dass wir einfach ohne ihn gegangen sind, weil wir automatisch angenommen haben, dass er nicht mitkommen würde?

Kate warf ihm einen verstohlenen Blick zu. Er sah immer noch ernst und konzentriert auf die Strasse. Auf seiner Stirne hatten sich einige Falten gebildet, Kate stellte fest, dass sein Gesicht trotz der Falten nicht das Geringste an Attraktivität verlor.

Obwohl Gibbs nicht mehr der Jüngste war, strahlte er ein solches Charisma aus, dass Kate oft einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Manchmal fragte sich Kate, ob es normal war so zu fühlen. Sicher war es nicht falsch etwas für seine Kollegen und Boss zu empfinden. Jedoch kam es auf die Art der Empfindungen an. Und Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass sie für Gibbs weit mehr als freundschaftliche Gefühle hegte.

In Ihrem Bauch bildete sich immer eine angenehme Wärme, wenn sie Gibbs sah, mit ihm sprach oder sich sonst wie mit ihm aufhielt.

Ausserdem hatte Sie Dinozzo schon mehrmals dabei ertappt, wie sie Gibbs heimlich oder manchmal etwas zu lange ansah.

„Hey Kate, läuft da was zwischen dir und Gibbs?", hatte Dinozzo sie einmal, nach einem Gespräch mit ihrem Boss gefragt.

Erschrocken hatte sie ihn angesehen. Ihre Unsicherheit verflog jedoch rasch, und sie hatte sich wieder unter Kontrolle: „ Sehr witzig Dinozzo. Schon vergessen das Gibbs auf Rothaarige steht? Und ausserdem: Welche weibliche Person hat schon Lust Ehefrau Nummer 4 zu werden?".

Dinozzo hatte gelacht und wissend genickt.  
Kate jedoch war es immer noch flau im Magen wenn sie an diese Situation zurückdachte.

Sie hatte sich über Gibbs und Ihre Gefühle für ihn lustig gemacht. Für Kate war dies keine schöne Sache.

Na gut, sie hatte sich vor Dinozzo verteidigen müssen. Bei ihrem charmanten aber manchmal mit zu viel Selbstbewusst neigenden Kollegen, war dies erlaubt!

„Hey Kate, aussteigen wir sind da." Kate hatte sich in ihren Gedanken so sehr verloren, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie Gibbs vor der Bar geparkt und ihr die Tür geöffnet hatte. „ Äh ja, danke!", murmelte und stieg aus.

Unglücklicherweise geriet sie mit ihren schwarzen Absatz-Schuhen ins Stolpern, sie versuchte sich irgendwo an der Autotür festzuhalten, verfehlte jedoch den Griff und drohte hinzufallen.

Gibbs verhinderte jedoch ihren Sturz in dem er sie an sich zog.  
„Mann, jetzt bin ich sogar noch zu blöd um aus einem Auto auszusteigen", ging es ihr durch den Kopf als sie seine starken Arme spürte welche sie umschlossen.

„ Hey Kate, hast du heute schon was getrunken?", fragte er scherzhaft.  
Kate schloss kurz die Augen und genoss es von ihm in den Armen gehalten zu werden. „Nein, natürlich nicht", murmelte sie gegen seine Brust und öffnete die Augen.

Auch Gibbs spürte plötzlich, dass da etwas in der Luft lag. Oder besser gesagt: Dass da etwas zwischen ihnen lag. Etwas Knisterndes. Er senkte seinen Blick und sah in ihre Augen. Ob sie es auch spürte? Diese Spannung, jedes Mal, wenn sie sich näher kamen?

Er wusste es nicht, ihre Augen schimmerten in einem geheimnisvollen Braun.  
Sie verschlagen seinen Blick, und blieben dabei genauso Mysteriös wie immer.

„ Gibbs, Kate seit ihr das?", drang plötzlich die Stimme von Abby zu ihnen hinüber.

Augenblicklich löste sich Kate von Gibbs und sah in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

„ Hallo Abby wo hast du denn die anderen gelassen?", fragte Kate lächelnd.

„Oh, die Kommen noch. Jeden falls hoffe ich das! Dinozzo wollte uns unbedingt  
seinen neuen Schlitten demonstrieren allerdings brauche ich mein Auto morgen. Darum hat sich Duck geopfert."

„ Wenn das mal nicht in einem Desaster endet!", murmelte Kate.

Gibbs nickte: „ Oh Ja! Wenn Duck etwas zustösst, kann Dinozzo einpacken. Dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen! So, Ladys gehen wir hinein ", schloss Gibbs und zusammen betraten sie die Bar.

Da sich um diese Zeit nicht sehr viele Leute in der „Cristall-Bar" aufhielten, war so ziemlich jede Sitzgelegenheit frei.

„ Reservier ihr schon mal einen Platz! Ich hole uns was zu trinken.", sagte Abby fröhlich und verschwand.

Kate und Gibbs sahen sich um und entschieden sich dann für einen Platz weiter hinten, von welchem sie freie Sicht auf die Eingangstüre hatten.

Kate wollte sich gegenüber von Gibbs setzten, in diesem Moment jedoch kam Abby mit den Getränken zurück und setze sich dort hin. Kate schluckte und setzte sich mit etwas Abstand neben Gibbs. „ Na ja, das hat auch so seine Vorteile. Dann muss ich Gibbs wenigstens nicht in die Augen schauen!", dachte sie bei sich.

„ Also dann prost auf unseren verdienten Feierabend und die guten alten Zeiten, in denen sich die Menschen noch für Geschichte interessiert haben!", sagte Abby und zwinkerte Kate zu.

„ Auf unser gutes Team!", meinte Kate und trank einen Schluck von ihrem Bier.  
Sie verzog angewidert den Mund: „ Abby die nächste Runde hole ich uns!".  
Gibbs zog leicht seine Braue hoch und meinte: „ Ist dir denn ein Bier schon zu stark?". Kate rutschte etwas näher zu ihm und flüsterte verschwörerisch: „ Im Gegenteil, ich bevorzuge Tequilla und schwarzen Vodka." Gibbs Mundwinkel krümmten sich zu einem Lächeln nach oben.  
„ Die Frauen von heute haben ganz schön was auf dem Kasten Gibbs, sie sind stark." Er lehnte sich gegen das flauschige Polster: „ Ja das habe ich schon zu genüge erfahren müssen, Abbs. Apopro Frauen: Tony ist unterwegs."

Die zwei jungen Frauen drehten Ihre Köpfe und spähten zum Eingang. Tony, der junge und attraktive Special-Agent hatte soeben die Bar betreten. Kaum hatte er die hübsche Barfrau gesehen, setzte er seinen Verführer-Blick auf und sprach sie an.

„ Mein Gott was ist das nur mit Dinozzo und den Frauen? Ist es ein krankhafter  
Trieb der ihn dazu zwingt jede Frau anzumachen oder ist das einfach automatisch tief verankert im männlichen Gehirn?", fragte Kate.

Gibbs warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und setzte zu einer Antwort an, Abby war jedoch schneller:

„ Na ja, Tony ist eben ein Mann. Aber bei all den Freunden die ich hatte, und dazu die Männer die ich kenne, muss ich sagen dass Tony wirklich ein Einzelstück ist. Und das erstaunlichste ist doch: Auch wenn Tony eine Absage nach der anderen erhält, er macht einfach weiter." Sie runzelte die Stirne und fragte Gibbs: „ Kratzt das nicht gewaltig am Ego?".

„ Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer wie es im Gehirn von Dinozzo aussieht und ob da überhaupt etwas vorhanden ist aber eins kann ich euch sagen:  
Diese Flirterei ist nicht mehr normal! Und sollte seine Arbeit beim N.C.I.S darunter leiden, schmeisse ich ihn raus."

„ Na ja, 3 gescheiterte Ehen fallen wohl auch eher in die Spalte der ungewöhnlichen Ereignisse", murmelte Kate etwas zu laut.

Gibbs und Abby sahen sie versteinert an, plötzlich war es sehr, sehr still. Keiner Sprach, keiner wagte sich zu rühren.

Kate war noch nie so froh, Tony zu sehen, wie in diesem Moment.  
Sie strahlte ihn dankend an, als er sich neben Abby setzte.

„ Hey Leute, alles im Lot? Was macht ihr denn für Gesichter? Ist etwas passiert? Oder ist das Bier hier so abscheulich?!."

„ Dasselbe wollte ich gerade dich Fragen Tony", sagte Gibbs und vermied es in Kates Richtung zu sehen. „ Wo ist Ducky? Hat er deine Horror-Fahrt überlebt?".

„Was? Ah du meinst die Fahrt in meinem neuen super Schlitten. Ja die hat ihm glaube ich gefallen. Aber er wollte dass ich ihn zuhause absetze."

„ Und warum hat er so plötzlich seine Meinung geändert?", fragte Abby misstrauisch.

„ Och er meinte, dass es ihm reiche dich 16 Stunden am Tag zu sehen. Und dass er sich nicht auch noch unbedingt in seiner Freizeit mit dir herumschlagen muss."

Abby verdrehte die Augen und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen jedoch starken Klaps auf den Arm.

„ Weißt du Dinozzo wir haben uns vorher gerade über dich unterhalten, du gibst uns nämlich Rätsel auf".

„ Ach ja? Und was fasziniert euch denn so? Liegt es an meinem tollen aussehen, meinem charmanten Lächeln oder….?"

„ Tony halt einfach die klappe! Ich bin nicht mit gekommen, um mich den ganzen Abend über dein Aussehen zu unterhalten!", brachte ihn Kate zum Schweigen und verdrehte Ihre Augen.

„ Da verpasst du echt was, Kate. Wegen wem bist du dann mit gekommen?".

Kate rutschte nervös hin und her. Es war eigentlich eine ganz simple Frage ohne dass da etwas dabei war. Aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Tony mehr wusste als er vorgab. Schliesslich arbeitete er praktisch gegenüber von ihr. Und er hatte sie schon einmal gefragt, ob mit Gibbs was im Busch sei. Natürlich hatte er es ironisch gemeint. Aber steckte dahinter vielleicht viel mehr als Kate bisher angenommen hatte? Weiss er wie ich für Gibbs empfinde? Dass ich an manchen Tagen meine Augen kaum von ihm lassen kann und er mich magisch anzieht?

Kate spürte wie sich ihre Wangen röteten. Nein, natürlich konnte er es nicht wissen. Sie hatte immer aufgepasst, dass sie nie etwas Falsches sagte. Kate hatte ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Sie musste nur aufpassen, dass sie nicht langsam paranoid wurde.

„ Äh, will noch jemand was trinken? Ich hole uns was, ja?", damit stand sie auf und verschwand in der Bar, welche inzwischen Rand voll war mit Personen.

Die anderen drei sahen ihr erstaunt nach. „Kann mir mal einer sagen, was mit Kate los ist? Irgendwie ist die total komisch drauf? Oder liegt das an mir?".

„ Nein Tony, irgendetwas stimmt da wirklich nicht! Aber ich habe keine Ahnung was sie beschäftigt?", fragend sah sie Gibbs an.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern:

„ Frauen! Ich habe sie noch nie wirklich verstanden!", murmelte Gibbs und setzte einen

gleichgültigen Blick auf.

Er war immer noch ein bisschen sauer über Kates Kommentar betreffend seiner Ex-Frauen. Normalerweise war er sich gewohnt dass Dinozzo ab und zu ein blödes Wort darüber verlor. Mit einem kurzen Blick, konnte Gibbs ihn meistens zum Schweigen bringen.

Im Allgemeinen störte es ihn eigentlich auch nicht sehr, er wusste dass Dinozzo ihn damit nur

sticheln wollte und es nicht böse meinte. Allerdings machte es ihn wütend wenn Kate mit solchen Sprüchen kam.

Nicht das dies oft geschah. Nein, Gibbs glaubte, dass es heute das erste Mal war.  
Warum beschäftigt mich das nur so? Weil ich verdammt noch mal wissen will was Kate von mir denkt! Nun ja allzu gut wird sie wohl nicht von mir denken!

Immerhin lasse ich sie nie früher in den Feierabend gehen, bin nie zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit, ich bringe ihr morgens keinen Kaffee mit und mache ihr nie irgendwelche Komplimente, so wie das Dinozzo tut.

Natürlich musste ein Boss dies alles nicht tun! Nicht bei einer normalen Angestellten. Aber Agent Kate Tod bedeutete ihm weit mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte. Er sah in ihr eine fähige, sehr intelligente Mitarbeiterin. Aber zugleich, musste er jeden Tag erneut feststellen, dass sie eine verdammt attraktive Frau war.

Sein Blick wurde glasig, er verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

Schon damals als sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, auf der Air-Force One, war da etwas gewesen. Irgendetwas hatte in der Luft gelegen, und Gibbs wusste dass er dies nicht mehr länger verleugnen konnte.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Kate ihn auch manchmal lange und intensiv ansah. Oder täuschte er sich da vielleicht? Kate hatte jedenfalls nie etwas erwähnt.

Wie denn auch? Es hatte Momente gegeben, wo sie zwei alleine gewesen waren.  
Aber Gibbs hatte nie die Gelegenheit ergriffen, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen.

„ So Leute, trinkt solange es noch was hat!", gluckste Kate fröhlich .Auf ihrem Tablett tummelten sich 20 kleine, alkoholische Shoots."

„ Mein Gott, willst du uns vergiften, Kate?", grinste Abby.

10 Minuten später, war das Tablett leer und die vorher angespannte Stimmung war plötzlich weg.

Nachdem Tony aufgestanden war und noch ne runde Shoots spendiert hatte, war selbst Gibbs, der so einiges vertrug, nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

„Kennt ihr eigentlich schon den Witz mit der Blondine bei N.C.S.I?!".

„ Wenn das wieder so ein Knüller wird wie der vorherige wird, will ich gar nicht mehr zuhören. Mein Bauch schmerzt immer noch von dem vielen Lachen!", sagte Abby und leerte in einem Zuge den letzten Shoot. „ Mag jemand noch n'en Tequilla?", fragte Tony und lief davon ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

Kurz vor der Bar, geriet er ins Wanken und konnte sich in letzter Sekunde am Tresen festhalten.

„ Oh je, ich glaube Tony braucht Hilfe da unten!". Abby stand auf und verliess den gemütlichen Sitzplatz.

„ Was ist jetzt Gibbs erzählst du mir den Witz?", flüsterte Kate verschwörerisch und rutschte ein Stück näher zu ihm heran.

So langsam spürte Kate wie der Alkohol wirkte. Ihre Hände wurden feucht, ihre Wangen rosig, sie war in bester Laune und verlor allmählich die Hemmungen Gibbs gegenüber.

Ihm blieb dies nicht unbemerkt, da war so ein glänzen in ihren Augen, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte.

„ Nun ja ,Agent Todd, ich fürchte der Witz ist nicht ganz jungendfrei."  
Kate verringerte den Abstand zu ihm, so dass sie nur noch Millimeter von ihm entfernt war. „ Ich bin keine Jugendliche mehr!", gab sie zurück und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

Er erwiderte den Blick, seine stahlblauen Augen trafen auf das braune Geheimnis in den ihrigen.

Seine Hand glitt auf ihr Bein, sanft fuhr er den äusseren Konturen nach.  
Mein Gott was tust du da, Gibbs?! Kate schien denselben Gedanken zu haben.

„ Was machst du da?". Er senkte seinen Blick und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Gefällt es dir nicht?".

Mein Gott, ich bin tatsächlich Betrunken! Jetzt fange ich schon an, Kate anzufassen. Ich sollte meine Hand wieder wegnehmen und meine Klappe halten.

„ Machst du dass bei allen weiblichen N.C.I.S Agenten?", stichelte sie.

„ Nein..", raunte er verführerisch zurück.

„ Dann kannst du ruhig weitermachen!".

Gibbs schauderte als ihre Hand hinter seinem Rücken verschwand und sanft über dessen Fläche strich.

Er wusste, dass sie nicht damit beginnen sollte. Es war ein gefährliches Spiel, insbesondere wenn Kate nicht so fühlte wie er.

Aber, dieses glänzen in Ihren Augen verriet ihm das auch bei ihr Gefühle da waren.

Ausserdem viel es ihm mittlerweile schwer klar zu denken. Die vielen Shoots hatten es in sich. Er begann zu schwitzen, schob sanft Kates Arm weg und zog dann sein Jacket aus.

„ Ist Ihnen etwa heisst, Special Agent Gibbs?".

„ Na ja dass kannst du mir nicht verübeln, immerhin sitze ich neben DIR!".

Kate lächelte und ihre Hand war dabei sich hinter seinem Rücken, unter das Shirt zu graben.

Gibbs schauderte als er ihre Kalte Hand auf seiner Haut spürte.

Mit Lautem Gelächter kamen einige Minuten später auch Abby und Tony zurück. Schnell zog Kate ihre Hand zurück, ihre Augen jedoch waren immer noch im tiefen blau der seinigen verloren.

Während die drei Agenten nach dem Tequilla Glas griffen, stand Gibbs plötzlich auf. Kate sah ihm nach, bis er aus ihrem Blickwinkel verschwand.

„ Sag mal Tony, kannst du mir verraten was an Rothaarigen Frauen so interessant ist?", fragte ihn Kate, nachdem sie ihren Tequilla in einem Zuge ausgetrunken hatte.

„ Du meinst: Warum Gibbs so auf Rothaarige abfährt?", fragte Tony zurück.  
Abby sah Kate überrascht an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte so normal wie möglich zu klingen als sie sich wieder an Tony wandte:

„ Ja, meinetwegen, Gibbs. Ich meine, es ist ja nur ne Haarfarbe?".  
„ Keine Ahnung, ich stehe da mehr auf den Blonden Typ. Na gut, Brünetten sind auch nicht schlecht."

Abby sah ihn enttäuscht an: „ Und was ist mit mir?".  
„ Du bist natürlich auch eine ganz SüsseJ", sagte Tony lächelnd und tätschelte ihre Schulter.

„ Gut, dann kann ich ja beruhigt nach hause gehen. Ich falle nächstens vom Stuhl!". Abby stand auf und nahm den Schlüssel aus der Tasche.

Kate zog ihre Brauen zusammen und fragte: Bist du sicher, dass du noch fahren kannst?". Und Tony meinte wehmütig: Aber Abby jetzt wo es lustig wird kannst du uns doch nicht verlassen!".

„ Ich komme schon klar! Ich vertrage so einiges! Und: Diesen Abend müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen. Ein Gruss an Gibbs, falls er zurückkommt." Sie zwinkerte Tony und Kate zu und verliess das Lokal.

Tony stand auf und murmelte: „ Ich geh jetzt mal schauen ob sich an der Bar was Heisses herumtreibt, willst du noch was trinken, Kate?".

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Glas mehr und sie würde ihren Sitzplatz nicht mehr verlassen können. In Ihrem Kopf dröhnte es schon genug, ausserdem schien sich das ganze Lokal wie ein Karussell zu drehen.

Kate musste sich eingestehen, dass sie weit mehr als nur „leicht angetrunken" war. Als sie das letzte Mal so viel getrunken hatte, war sie 20 Jahr alt gewesen und war schlussendlich knutschend mit ihrem damaligen, Arbeitskollege in einer Ecke gelandet. Gott sei Dank, hatte sie eine andere Arbeitskollegin nachhause gebracht, bevor etwas Schlimmeres passiert wäre.

Kate hoffte inständig , dass sie Gibbs heute Abend nicht mehr zu nahe kam.  
Obwohl, die Idee mit Gibbs herumzuknutschen hatte tatsächlich was.

Kate stellte sich vor wie es wäre seine Lippen auf den ihrigen zu spüren.  
Würden Sie weich sein, oder doch eher rau? Und wie würde er schmecken?  
Was wäre es für ein Gefühl seine Zunge….

Stopp! Diese Gedanken waren gefährlich und verboten zugleich! Sie musste unbedingt damit aufhören, damit machte sie sich das Leben nur unnötig schwer!

Kate stand auf, taumelte ein wenig und machte sich auf den Weg zur Toilette.  
Dort halte ich meinen Kopf so lange unters kalte Wasser bis jeglicher sündige Gedanke an Gibbs verschwunden ist!

Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge und musste verärgert feststellen, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, zur Toilette zu gelangen.

„Tschuldigung, könnte ich mal….Tut mir leid, ich muss da durch ", murmelte sie halblaut während sie versuchte einen Zusammenstoss mit den verschiedenen Bar-Gästen zu vermeiden.

Nach einigen Minuten jedoch, hatte sie es geschafft. Seufzend trat sie in den Ladys-Room ein und stand vor das Waschbecken. Sie liess das kalte Wasser über ihre Hände laufen, und kühlte ihr Gesicht damit.  
Ein bleiches Gesicht starrte ihr aus dem Spiegel entgegen.

„ Mein Gott, ich sehe ja so was von fertig aus!", dachte sie bei sich und musste plötzlich lachen.

Sie wusste nicht warum, eigentlich gab es überhaupt nichts zu lachen.  
Kate wusste dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht einfach mit kaltem Wasser abspülen konnte, das würde doch nicht funktionieren.

Vielleicht lachte sie aber genau deshalb. Ja, Kate lachte über ihre aussichtlose Situation in der sie feststeckte.

Und auf einmal hatte sich ihr Lachen zu einem Krampf entwickelt. Sie krallte sich am Waschbeckenrand fest und hielt sich mit der einen Hand den Bauch, so sehr musste sie lachen.

Sie wurde jäh unterbrochen, als ihr eine rothaarige Frau auf die Schulter klopften und verärgert sagte: „ Hey Sie! Macht es ihnen aus draussen weiter zu lachen? Es gibt Leute die wollen sich hier noch die Hände waschen!"

„ Natürlich, Entschuldigung!", sagte Kate und verliess den Raum.  
Kurz vor der Türe drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sagte pustend:

„ Hey Sie! Sie sollten sich mal mit Gibbs treffen , er würde sich sofort in Sie verlieben!".

Die rothaarige Frau sah sie nur mitleidig an und meinte: „Schlafen sie erst mal ihren Rausch aus!". Kate jedoch hatte dies nicht mehr gehört, sie war schon draussen und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand.

Die Welt drehte sich immer noch, sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment ihre Augen.  
„ Hey , Kate, alles in Ordnung?". Sie drehte sich um und blickte in Gibbs stahlblauen Augen.

„ Natürlich. Und bei dir?". Gibbs kam vorsichtig etwas näher und meinte: „ Ich weiss nicht. Ich fühle mich komisch, ich glaube die Shooters waren doch zu viel des Guten!".

„ Ach was, du solltest viel öfters Starkes Zeugs trinken."

Er hob fragend eine Braue, während Kate sich gegen ihn drückte und ihre Hände um seinen Hals schlang.

Er reagierte auf ihre Berührungen in dem er, seinen Kopf senkte und seine Hände sich langsam um ihre Taille legten.

„ Weißt du Gibbs. Das Zeugs verändert dich. Du bist anders."

Er funkelte sie an und fragte: „ Und wie bin ich dann?".  
Kate verringerte den Abstand und ihr Blick richtete sich auf seine schmalen Lippen. „ Du bist Gelassener, nicht so mürrisch…du bist….", die weiteren Worte gingen unter, da Kate ihren Mund auf den seinigen presste.

Kate spürte wie Gibbs griff um ihre Taille sich verstärkte. Seine Lippen lagen reglos auf den ihrigen. Dieser Augenblick jedoch dauerte nur Sekunden, und plötzlich öffneten sie sich: Kate zögerte nicht lange und liess ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da löste sich auch seine Zunge. Von diesem Augenblick an, waren alle Hemmungen, alles andere vergessen. Das einzige was existierte: War eine gewaltige Leidenschaft die mit diesem Kuss erwacht war.

Kate schauderte als Gibbs den heftigen Kuss beendete. Ein solch intensives Gefühl hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gespürt.

Und Kate würde alles, dafür tun, nur um Gibbs noch einmal küssen zu können.  
Um noch einmal seine Hände auf ihrer Taille zu spüren, sein Mund auf dem ihrigen und…

Weiter kam sie nicht, Gibbs drückte sie gegen die Wand, seine Hände gruben sich unter ihr T-Shirt. Seine Hände auf ihrer Haut waren wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Als er kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte, begann sie zu seufzen.

Kate hatte gewusst, dass es schön sein würde von Gibbs beführt zu werden.  
Allerdings hatte sie nie gedacht, dass es ihr so sehr den Atem raubte.

Ihr Gehirn hatte sich komplett ausgeschaltet, alle ihre Gedanken hatten sich verflüchtigt. Das einzige was Kate wollte war ihn!

Sie wollte mehr von ihm! Mehr von seinen Berührungen, mehr von seinen Küssen…..

Auch Gibbs war verloren. Er wusste, dass sie die Spielregeln schon lange überschritten hatten.

Er hätte sich nie und nimmer einfach so gehen lassen dürfen.  
Als er den Druck auf seinen Lippen gespürt hatte, da wäre es noch nicht zu spät gewesen.

Er hätte Kate sanft zur Seite schieben können. Er hätte ihr erklären können, dass er Regel 12 nicht brechen würde.

Aber Gibbs hätte ihr, auch wenn er dies noch so sehr versucht hätte, nie widerstehen können.

Denn es war genau das, was er sich heimlich schon tausendmal ausgemalt hatte.

Abends wenn er noch einem harten und stressigen Tag, schlaflos im Bett lag. Hatte er an sie gedacht.

Anfangs hatte er sie aus seinen Träumen verdrängt, aber irgendwann hatte er es zugelassen.

Es waren ja nur Träume? Niemand wusste davon, es war seine eigene Gedankenwelt die er sich erschuf. Dort war alles erlaubt.

Erst heute Morgen noch, hatte er von ihr geträumt. Von ihrem vollen, brauen Haar, ihrem

Duft nach Mandelmilch und diesen unheimlich strahlenden Augen.

„ Küss mich noch mal, Gibbs!", hörte er Kate mit geschlossenen Augen murmeln.

Diese Worte! Aus ihrem Mund zu hören! Dieses Gefühl war fantastisch!

Gibbs verteilte einen weiteren Kuss auf ihrem Nacken und fragte sich ob dies vielleicht nicht einfach nur ein sehr schöner Traum war?!

„ Nein, Gibbs. Küss mich richtig!", forderte ihn Kate auf und presste ihren Körper näher an den seinigen.

Ohne zu zögern, drückte er sich fest gegen sie und küsste sie mit allem was er hatte.

Auch sein Atem ging nun schneller, seine Hände wanderten langsam zu ihrem BH- Verschluss hinauf.

Es viel ihm sehr schwer, den Kuss mit Kate zu unterbrechen. Da es ihn in reine Ekstase versetzte mit ihrer Zunge zu spielen, aber genau da lag das Problem.

Er konnte sich kaum noch zurückhalten, er wollte Kate berühren, ohne diese lästigen Kleider, ohne Leute.

Nur sie beide und sonst niemand.

Kate seufzte enttäuscht, als Gibbs den Kuss beendete und seine Hände zurückzog.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn atemlos an.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand und flüsterte: „ Lass uns nachhause gehen, Katie!".

Und so bahnten Sie sich einen Weg Hand in Hand durch die Menschenmenge.  
Kate war froh, Gibbs Hand halten zu können.  
Sie fühlte sich total wackelig auf den Beinen und konnte kaum noch gerade gehen.

Der Abend danach, Gibb's Wohnung, 11:50 Uhr

Was danach kam, wusste Kate nicht mehr. Sie hatte ein totales Blackout.  
„ Kate erinnerst du dich wieder?", fragte Gibbs zögernd.  
„ Ja. Allerdings hören meine Erinnerungen nach äh dem Kuss auf. Ich meine, was passierte danach?".

Die Situation kam ihm immer noch surreal vor. Aber da sich Kate scheinbar an das meiste erinnern konnte, konnte es kein Traum sein.

Sie rutschte ein Stück von ihm weg. „ Und…na los, sag schon. Was ist danach passiert?",

drängte sie ihn.

„ Na ja. Weißt du danach habe ich uns ein Taxis gerufen. Wir sind nachhause gefahren, dann sind wir in mein Schlafzimmer getorkelt.  
Ich legte mich neben dir ins Bett gelegt und wir haben uns noch einmal geküsst. Dann ist es einfach passiert!

Oh Gott! Dass darf nicht wahr sein! Ich bin so etwas von erledigt!

„ Gibbs. Egal was ich gesagt habe, egal was ich getan habe. Du musst wissen. Wenn ich Alkohol getrunken habe dann werde ich immer so….

„ Nymphoman?", half er ihr auf die Sprünge.

Kate nickte.

„ Nun, da habe ich dieses Mal wohl noch Glück gehabt."

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „ Hast du nicht eben gesagt, dass wir miteinander geschlafen haben?".

„ Nein. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass „es" passiert ist."

Kate sprang aus dem Bett: „ Verdammt, Gibbs! Hör jetzt auf mit diesen blöden Spielchen! Ich muss wissen was passiert ist! Haben wir oder haben wir es nicht miteinander getrieben?".

Gibbs sah den Ernst in Kates Augen und entschied sich, das Witze machen auf später zu verschieben. „ Nein, haben wir nicht. Du bist auf einmal einfach eingeschlafen. Okay? Es ist nichts passiert!".

Kate's Augen verzogen sich zu Schlitzen, sie griff nach einem Kissen und schoss Gibbs damit ab: „ Du elender Bastard ! Idiot! Was fällt ihr ein mich so zu verarschen!".

Gibbs musste auf einmal lachen, sie war unheimlich süss auch wenn sie sauer war. Als Kate ein weiteres Kissen nach ihm warf, stand er auf, packte sie und warf sie wieder aufs Bett.

„ Hey, hör sofort auf damit, lass mich gefälligst los!", protestierte Sie.  
Doch er liess sie nicht los, im Gegenteil: Er schlang seine Arme fest um die junge Special Agentin und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „ Ich lass dich erst los, wenn du wieder etwas nettes zu mir sagst."

„ Das hättest du wohl gerne!", brummte Kate zurück und blieb extra still.  
Gibbs jedoch liess sich das nicht lange gefallen. Augenblicklich begann er sanft über Kates Bauch zu streichen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er ihr Kichern hörte.

Jeglicher versuch seine Hände weg zu schieben scheiterte, da er ihre Arme mit seiner einen Hand festhielt.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar und blies ihr sanft auf den Nacken.  
Ihr Kichern verstärkte sich bis hin zu einem lauten Lachen, dass ihr ein paar  
Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„ Na gut, Ich geb' auf Gibbs! Hör auf du Blödian!".  
Er jedoch dachte nicht daran aufzuhören: „ Wenn du was Nettes zu mir sagst, hör ich auf.".

Kate dachte einen Moment nach: „ Es war schön dich zu küssen Gibbs."  
Gibbs hielt einen Moment inne, ehe seine Hände ihren Bauch weite kitzelten.  
„ Das reicht noch nicht, für all die Gemeinheiten die du mir an den Kopf geworfen hast."

„ Hey! Dass ist nicht fair! Na gut, du willst mehr hören? Hier hast du mehr!  
Ich habe oft davon geträumt wie es sein würde dich zu küssen, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mich ein Kuss von dir mich gleich umhauen würde.

Ein Kuss von dir und mein Herz schlägt höher, eine Berührung von dir und es schlägt so schnell dass ich befürchte, es explodiert nächstens.

Und weißt du, in deiner nähe bin ich irgendwie immer nymphoman.  
Dich nur anzusehen, lässt mich fantasieren in einer art, die im Büro nichts zu suchen hat. In einer Art, die zwischen Boss und Agent nicht sein sollte."

Er befreite sich aus ihrer misslichen Lage und sie drehte sich langsam um.  
„ Weißt du dass ich auch von dir Träume? Und dass nur du in meiner Fantasie auftauchst, immer und immer wieder?".

„ Und was ist mit deiner Regel 12?".

„ Weißt du, Regel 12 existiert seit gestern Abend nicht mehr. Es ist an der Zeit sie durch eine neue zu ersetzen."

„ Denkst du da an etwas spezielles, Gibbs?".  
Sein Gesicht war nur noch Millimeter von dem ihrigen entfernt!  
„ Vergisst Gibbs und nenn mich um Himmelswillen Jethro , wenn wir alleine sind."

„ Das soll eine Regel sein?".

„ Ich denke nicht dass wir irgendwelchen dämlichen Regeln brauchen, wenn wir zusammen sind…"

„ Hm, vielleicht wäre es aber besser…"

„ Weißt du was, Katie? Halt die Klappe!", sagte er und versiegelte ihre Lippen mit einem Kuss. Sie schloss ihre Augen und vertiefte den Kuss. Seine Zunge bewegte sich sehr sanft und langsam in ihrem Mund. Als Kate sich jedoch auf ihn legte, wurden seine Bewegungen schneller und leidenschaftlicher.

Gibbs begann leise zu stöhnen und auch Kates Atem ging nur noch stockend.  
Er bewegte sich, so dass er nun wieder auf Kate lag.  
„ Hey, du willst wohl in jeder Situation die Oberhand haben was?", neckte Kate und liess ihn liess ihn gar nicht erst ausreden.  
Sie bedeckte seinen Mund mit einem weiteren Kuss und drehte ihn wieder um.  
Sie würde ihre Position nicht kampflos aufgeben! Gibbs jedoch war bereit ihr diesen Kampf zu liefern.

Und so kam es dass sie schliesslich lachend auf dem Boden landeten.  
Kate auf Gibbs. Während dieser mit einem „ Autsch" aufstöhnte, meinte Kate nur: „ Es ist aussichtslos mit mir zu kämpfen , Jethro, ich gewinne immer!".

„ Ich gebe nie kampflos auf, du musst dich auf etwas gefasst machen, Katie."  
Sie lachte und küsste ihn wieder. Als er denn Kuss vertiefen wollte, zog sie ihre Zunge zurück und löste sich von ihm.

„ Ich gehe jetzt in deine Küche und plündere den Kühlschrank!", triumphierend sprang Sie auf. Sie öffnete Gibbs Schrank, griff nach einem neuen T-Shirt und zog es sich über den Kopf.

„ Hey, wer hat dir erlaubt meine Sachen anzuziehen?", fragte Gibbs.

„ Du kannst es mir gerne wieder ausziehen, aber nach dem ich was im Magen habe, ich muss meinen Energietank wieder auffüllen!".

Sie verschwand hüpfend in Richtung seiner Küche.  
Gibbs sah ihr glücklich nach. Natürlich waren sie beide gestern betrunken gewesen. Aber da Aufwachen heute Morgen, diese Küsse eben, hatten seine Vermutung bestätigt: Auch Sie hatte Gefühle für ihn!

Er wusste, dass sie beide unbedingt ein ernstes Wort miteinander wechseln musste, ehe sie weiter gingen. Ihm war es wichtig, wie sie über die Sache zwischen ihnen dachte.

Sein grösster Wunsch würde in Erfüllung gehen, wenn sie genau wie er ,eine Beziehung wollte.

Es würde herrlich sein, jeden Abend neben ihr einzuschlafen, und jeden morgen gemeinsam aufzuwachen.

Die Liste mit den Dingen, die er als mit ihr tun wollte, war endlos lang.

Allerdings tappte er total im Dunkeln, was Kate anbelangte. Er hatte keine Ahnung ob sie dasselbe suchte wie er.

Nach diesem gemeinsamen Herumalbern von vorher, würde es ihn nicht überraschen, wenn sie ihm eröffnen würde, dass sie nichts Ernstes sondern nur spass wollte.

Plötzlich hörte er einen Schrei aus der Küche, Kates schrei. Oh nein! Er wusste was das hiess. Er hatte total vergessen, dass nicht nur Kate die Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte.

Kate starrte erschrocken auf die verschlafene Gestalt welche soeben in die Küche getreten war.

„ Hey, morgen Kate! Kannst du bitte aufhören so zu schreien, ich habe fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen! Kein Wunder bei dem was wir gestern gesoffen haben!".

„ Dinozzo! Was hast du denn hier zu suchen?", fuhr ihn Kate an.  
Tony gähnte, öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm die Milchtüte heraus.

„ Oh, ich denke dasselbe wie du: Frühstück!".  
Verwirrt liess sich Kate auf einen Stuhl fallen. Sie hatte automatisch angenommen, dass sie die einzige Person in Gibbs Haus war.

Warum hatte er sie nicht vorgewarnt? Na ja, wahrscheinlich hatte er überhaupt nicht mehr daran gedacht. Immerhin: So viel hatten sie ja gar nicht gesprochen, sie waren anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen.

Tony trank einen grossen Schluck aus der Tüte. Er schaute Kate mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an und fragte: „ Sag mal wo hast du denn eigentlich geschlafen? Soweit ich weiss hat Gibbs nur 1 Gästezimmer? Und bei mir bis du nicht gewesen, daran hätte ich mich erinnert."

Kates Augen weiteten sich, was sollte sie ihm darauf nur Antworten. Sie konnte ja schlecht sagen:

„ Och, ich lag bei Gibbs im Bett rum. Wir haben uns zwar geküsst, aber mehr ist da nicht gelaufen."

Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und vermied es ihn anzusehen.

In diesem Augenblick erschien Gibbs im Türrahmen.  
„ Morgen, Dinozzo. Kannst du dir bitte ein Glas nehmen wie alle anderen normalen Menschen und Kate auch was einschenken? Vorausgesetzt, du trinkst Milch?".

Sie nickte und verlor sich in seinem Lächeln, dass er ihr zuwarf. „ Gut. Und ich will einen grossen, starken, schwarzen Kaffee. Ich springe jetzt schnell unter die Dusche. Wenn ich zurück komme ist die Tasse bereit, alles klar?".

„ Hey Gibbs. Wir sind jetzt nicht im Dienst. Du kannst mich nicht einfach so  
herumkommandieren!", beschwerte sich Tony.

„ Mein Haus, meine Regeln! Und vergiss nicht: Du hast es mir zu verdanken, dass du sicher nachhause gekommen bist. Ohne mich würdest du jetzt irgendwo auf der Strasse herumliegen! Verstanden, Dinozzo?".

„ Verstanden, Sir!", salutierte Tony geschlagen.

Er holte sich zwei Gläser und stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab.  
„ Raus mit der Sprache! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?"

Kate setzte ihren Unschuldsblick auf und sagte: „ Was soll ich schon gemacht haben?!".

„ Na komm, Kate! Ich meine, wir wissen ja beide, wie mürrisch Gibbs sein kann. Wie griesgrämig er ist! Aber seine schlechte Laune gilt meistens allen.  
Zu dir hat er jedoch kein einziges, böses Wort gesagt. Kommt dir dass nicht auch komisch vor?".

„ Nein. Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass man zu Gibbs vielleicht auch mal nett sein könnte?".

Tony runzelte die Stirne. „ Ich bin immer nett zu Gibbs!"

„ Wie war das noch: 3 Scheidungen mit Rothaarigen? Vielleicht hat er einfach die falsche Farbe gewählt? Oder: Gibbs und Frauen? Ich denke, er sollte einmal einen Mann daten?".

„ Okay, okay. Schon gut. Geht dass vielleicht ein bisschen leiser? Das ist Gibbs Haus! Ich wette er hat überall Video-Kameras und versteckte Lautsprecher installiert!".

„ Nun, wird'mal nicht paranoid!", beruhigte ihn Kate. Fragte dann aber: „ Sag mal, bist du schon lange wach? Hast du irgendetwas gehört?"

„ Was meinst du damit?".

„ Na ja…aus Gibbs Schlafzimmer, irgendein Geräusch?", fragte Kate weiter und bereute die Frage kaum war sie ausgesprochen.

„ Du meinst sein Schnarchen?". Kate schnaufte schon auf, als Tonys Blick plötzlich auf ihr T-Shirt viel.

„ Sag mal Kate: Seit wann trägst du T-Shirts in Grösse L mit einem Flugzeugträger drauf?".

„ Neue Mode!", murmelte sie schwach.

Er kniff ein Auge zusammen und fragte plötzlich staunend:

„ Nein….! Dass glaub ich jetzt nicht! Du und Gibbs? Habt ihr tatsächlich….?".

Kate nahm ihm die Milchtüte aus der Hand und versorgte sie im Kühlschrank.  
„ Dinozzo vergiss es! Es gibt kein Kate und Gibbs, hörst du? Egal was sich in deinem kranken Hirn gerade zusammenbraut, die Antwort ist: Nein, niento, nix. Okay?!".

Tony gab sich damit nicht zufrieden: „ Komm schon Kate. Immerhin habt ihr euch ein Bett geteilt, das habt ihr doch oder?".

Sie verdrehte die Augen: „ Ja. Na und? Ich bin ja nicht die einzige, die bei Gibbs übernachten musste, weil sie zu besoffen war alleine nachhause zu gehen.

„ Und da ist wirklich nichts gelaufen? Komm schon mir kannst du es doch sagen. Ich kann es sogar verstehen, na ja…das heisst: Eigentlich könnte ich es überhaupt nicht verstehen. Ich meine: Ich hätte schon eher gedacht dass du auf mein jugendliches Aussehen und meinen Charme abfährst..aber…"

„ Dinozzo! Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort damit aufhörst, hole ich meine Waffe! Du weißt das sie geladen ist, oder?!".

Er hob die Hände: „ Hey nur mit der ruhe. Ist ja schon gut. Aber seltsam finde ich es dennoch, dass du sein T-Shirt trägst."

„ Mir gefällt das Motiv", gab Kate keck zurück.

„ Was dieser verstaubte Flugzeugträger?".

„ Weißt du überhaupt wie er heisst?! Das ist die Nimitz im Mai 1975 wurde sie in Dienst gestellt und.."

„ Verschon mich mit militärischem Gelaber! Es ist morgen, Kate!".

Enttäuscht zuckte sie die Schultern: „ Dann eben nicht."

„ Hey, warum hast du die Milch eigentlich weggeräumt?".

„ Weil ich uns jetzt den Idealen Kater-Drink mixen werde!"

Tony sah ihr skeptisch zu, wie sie 3 Gläser mit Tomatensaft füllte, Salz und Pfeffer beigab. Und abschliessend ein paar Tropfen Tabasco dazu tröpfelte.

„ Voilà: Hilft bestimmt gegen das flaue Gefühl im Magen! Prost auf das Ende unseres Katers!".

Kate leerte das 2 dl Glas mit einem Zuge. Tony sah sie angewidert an:

„ Dir muss es ja wirklich schlecht gehen. Ich rühre das Zeugs auf keinen Fall an!"

Kate schüttelte sich: „ Dinozzo glaube mir, es schmeckt zwar nicht gerade toll aber es hilft wirklich!".

„ Woher willst du das wissen? Hast du das in der Astro-Woche gelesen?".

„ Ha ha. Ich lese keine Esoterik-Zeitschriften!"

Tony stand auf ohne das Glas anzurühren: „ Kennst du noch ne Methode die auch Hilft, aber besser schmeckt?".

Kate überlegte:  
„ Ja. Rollmöpse mit sauren Gurken wären ne Alternative."

„ Igitt! Da laufe ich lieber den ganzen Tag mit einem Kater herum!".

Er verliess die Küche ohne Frühstück.

Kate sah ihm nach: „ Hey Dinozzo wohin gehst du?".

„Ins Gästezimmer, ich räume meine Sachen zusammen und haue dann ab", brüllte er.

Kate räumte ihr Glas weg und ging zurück in Gibbs Schlafzimmer.  
Es war sehr seltsam, dort zu stehen. Sie liess den Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten. Ein grosses Fenster, mit dünnen, grünen Vorhängen, ein grosses Dachfenster, ein Schrank. Es war ein sehr schönes Zimmer.

Wenn man nicht auf den Fussboden sah. Der helle Parkettoden war übersäht mit verschiedenen Kleidungsstücken, die alle nicht sonderlich gut rochen.

Kate verzog den Mund und sammelte ihre Kleider ein.  
Sie zog Gibbs T-Shirt aus und wollte wieder die übelriechenden Kleider anziehen, als die Türe aufging und Gibbs herein kam.

„ Woe!", murmelte Kate, als sie sah, dass Gibbs ausser einem weissen Handtuch nichts trug.

Sie liess ihren Blick über seinen muskulösen, gebräunten Körper gleiten.  
Sein Duft nach frischer Minze hüllte sie ein.

„ Hast du schon gefrühstückt?", fragte er lächelnd wohl wissend, dass ihr gefiel was sie sah.

„ Gibbs, danke für alles! Wir sehen uns montags im Büro! Ah und Kate: Wenn Gibbs diesen Trank hinunter kippt, fresse ich einen Besen!".

Kurz darauf viel die Türe ins Schloss. Endlich alleine, dachten beide.

„ Welchen Trank meint er?".

„ Tomatensaft mit Tabasco, ist gut für die Verdauung. Insbesondere Hilft er, wenn man einen Kater hat."

„ Ih, Ich fürchte dass ist nichts für mich! Aber ich weiss da was, was auch neutralisieren soll."

Kate liess die Kleider fallen und lief zu ihm. „ Denkst du da an die selbe Sache wie ich?", fragte sie.

„ Hm….die Sache ist wahrscheinlich schon die selbe. Aber ich habe einen anderen Ort im Kopf!".

Sie sah ihn fragend an, er griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie ins Badezimmer:

„ Hast du noch nie was von einer Wechseldusche gehört?", erkundigte er sich und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihren Schultern, auf dem Hals und auf ihren Wangen. Reden konnten sie später immer noch.

„ Hm, nein..aber du wirst es mir sicher gleich zeigen, was damit gemeint ist."  
Er zog sie langsam aus, nun ja, ausser ihrem BH und Slip trug Kate sowieso nichts. Viel zu tun gab es da also nicht.

Als sie beide nackt in der Dusche standen, drückte er sie gegen die Duschwand und drehte das Wasser auf.

„ Autsch, Jethro!", fluchte Kate. Das Wasser war eiskalt, er küsste sie und seine Hände umschlossen sie, so dass sie nicht ausweichen konnte.

„ Sch, Katie! Eine Wechseldusche beinhaltet abwechselnd kaltes und warmes Wasser. Dieses Manöver regt die Blutzirkulation an."

Kate griff nach dem Dusch. Sie rieb Gibbs mit dem flüssigen, grünen Inhalt ein und lachte: „ Das war ganz schön brutal so ohne Vorwarnung, Jethro! Aber keine Sorge, dir wird das Lachen noch vergehen!"

Er grinste und griff nach der Dusche-Flasche.  
„ Meinst du?", neckte er und rieb Kates Haare mit grüner Minze ein.

Kate gab ihm einen Schubs und die Flasche fiel auf den Boden.  
„ Genug eingeseift! Komm her, ich will dich endlich spüren!".

Tony stand währenddessen an der Busstation als ihm plötzlich ein viel dass er sein Handy bei Gibbs liegen gelassen hatte.

„ Ach nee! Das muss ja so sein!". Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er in den Bus einzusteigen der gerade kam, dann aber entschloss er sich anders.

Ich bin auf mein Handy angewiesen! Wer weiss ob mir Mandy, Sharon oder Ivy geschrieben hat. Ein Wochenende ohne Dates? Da kann ich ja gleich freiwillig arbeiten gehen.

Er machte keinen grossen Zeitverlust zu Gibbs Haus zurück zu kehren.  
Die Busstation war nur 8 Minuten entfernt.

Er klopfte kurz an die Türe, als niemand öffnete trat er ohne zu läuten ein.  
Ich schnappe mir mein Handy und schon bin ich weg! Gibbs wird gar nichts merken.

Tony sollte damit Recht behalten. In der Tat bemerkte Gibbs nicht, er war zu sehr mit einer anderen Sache beschäftigt.

„ Ah hier ist es! Und tschüss", murmelte Tony. Er schnappte sich sein Handy vom Küchentisch und wollte gerade wieder gehen, als er ein Lachen hörte.

Das Lachen gehörte einer Frau. Einer Frau die Tony kannte.

„ Kate?", murmelte er halblaut. Er spähte in die Richtung aus der das Lachen kam und schlussfolgerte, dass es aus der Dusche kommen musste.

Etwas später hörte er Gibbs tiefe Stimme.

Gibbs und Kate?! Tony dachte einen Sekundenbruchteil darüber nach.  
Dann lächelte er schadenfroh. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben freue ich mich so richtig darauf, montags arbeiten zu gehen. Und ich freue mich auch darauf, allen über den Weg zu laufen!

Er stellte sich Abbys ungläubiges Gesicht vor, nachdem er ihr von Gibbs Verhältnis zu Kate erzählt haben würde.

Zu dumm, dass er seine Digital-Kamera nicht dabei hatte. So ein Foto als Beweis wäre das I-

Pünktchen gewesen! Allerdings, würde es ziemlich schwierig werden die beiden im Badezimmer zu fotografieren. Und wenn Gibbs oder Kate ihn dabei erwischten, war er ein toter Mann.

Singend verliess er Gibbs Haus und trat in die strahlende Sonne hinaus.  
Das Leben ist schön, meistens jedenfalls.

THE END


End file.
